


Fix You

by loveisallyouneed21



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Husbands, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisallyouneed21/pseuds/loveisallyouneed21
Summary: David, Patrick and Stevie go out for a night of fun. While out David struggles with his anxiety and has a panic attack.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Fix You by Coldplay (another song that always makes me cry, clearly I’m in a mood today)

Last month was Stevie’s birthday and she had begged David to go check out a new club that had opened in Elmdale. He joked about how as a happily married man he had no interest in clubbing, but as usual Stevie was able to convince him to come. David pretended not to care, but later admitted to Stevie that he starting getting excited when they were getting ready and that he actually had a great time singing and dancing around with her. 

For the past month Stevie and David continued reminiscing about their fun night out at the club and Patrick was starting to feel a little left out. He had been out of town for Stevie’s birthday, which was why he didn’t go the first time. They kept talking about going again all together, but never got around to planning a night out. 

Fast-forward to today, a completely random Thursday where Stevie is hanging out at the Rose Apothecary with Patrick and David after closing, sharing a bottle of wine. Stevie is swirling the last of her wine around the glass when she casually asks, “So do the old married couple have any exciting plans tomorrow night?” 

David scoffs, “Excuse me, I don’t know who you are calling old. I think you meant to say do the vivacious newlyweds have any exciting plans tomorrow night. And lucky for you we’re free.” 

Stevie smirks sarcastically back at David before turning to Patrick. “Let me try this again. Patrick, my favorite Mr. Rose-Brewer, would you be interested in going clubbing with me tomorrow night?” 

Patrick laughs quietly at their antics before saying, “Let me consult with my husband first.” 

Patrick turns around in time to watch the blush crawl up David’s cheeks. David loves being called Patrick’s husband almost as much as Patrick loves saying it. Patrick can hear Stevie fake gagging in the background, but he doesn’t care. They are newlyweds and they will be as sappy as they please. 

“David, my favorite Mr. Rose-Brewer, would you go clubbing with us tomorrow night?” Patrick asks. 

David giggles, “Honey, I’d follow you anywhere.” 

Stevie rolls her eyes and mutters, “I need to make some new friends. Anyway what time are you guys picking me up?” 

“Does 10:00pm work for you?” Patrick asks. 

“Yup.” Stevie pops the p in yup before downing the rest of her wine and exiting gracefully. 

It’s Friday morning and Patrick rolls over to turn off his alarm. He rubs his hands over his eyes trying to wake up before turning to wake David, who oddly isn’t lying next to him. Patrick gets up and shuffles downstairs to find David sitting in their breakfast nook looking out the window while drinking a cup of coffee. 

Patrick leans down to kiss his cheek softly, before moving to the stove to make himself a cup of tea. As the tea is steeping, Patrick leans against their kitchen counter and drinks in the sight of his husband. 

David can feel Patrick watching him so he turns around with a small smile, “What?” 

“Nothing. I just missed not waking up next to you. You are extra cute when you’re all soft and sleepy in the morning and I missed that today.” Patrick blushes slightly at his admission, but enjoys seeing David’s mouth twist into that sideways smile. 

Patrick finishes fixing his tea before sitting across from David. He takes a sip before saying, “You’re almost never up before me. Everything okay?” 

David tightens his grip on his coffee mug slightly, but not enough for Patrick to notice before humming, “No reason. Just couldn’t sleep. Oh and I already showered so whenever you’re ready to go to the store I’m good.” 

After Patrick finishes his tea, has breakfast and takes a shower of his own; the Brewer-Roses are on their way to their store. David asks Patrick to drive today and he happily obliges. On the car ride over Patrick holds David’s left hand while his right hand taps out a beat over his ripped jeans. 

David flits around the store all day tweaking products so everything is displayed just to his liking. He tries to keep busy as he feels a nervous energy vibrate underneath his skin. David doesn’t give it much thought, chalking it up to drinking one too many cups of coffee that morning. 

As they are closing up David pauses and realizes that this nervous energy seems even more heightened then before. He is slightly concerned, but is still convinced that the feeling will pass. 

The feeling still hasn’t passed as they are driving to pick up Stevie, but David doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know why he feels this way, but he doesn’t want to say anything and throw off the fun energy of the night. 

As Patrick finds somewhere to park by the club, David can feel the anxiety coursing through his whole body. Patrick parks and gets out of the car with Stevie. David takes one deep breath and thinks, ‘You are going to be fine. You have been here before. You are here with Patrick and Stevie. You are fine.’ David steps out of the car and pulls his jacket tighter around him as they make their way to the club entrance. 

When they enter the club, David is surprised to see how many more people are here compared to last time. His surprise quickly vanishes as he realizes they came on a discounted drinks night. 

Stevie grabs David’s hand, who in turn grabs Patrick’s hand, and they are led over to the part of the dance floor Stevie liked from last time. David looks around and tries to take in the familiar surrounding. He tries to reassure himself with the fact that everything still looks the same, but nothing feels the same. 

He tries to dance along to the music, but he is having trouble concentrating on the song. Everything feels too tight. The music is too loud and the room is too hot. There are too many bodies bumping into his and he feels crowded and trapped. He looks to Patrick and Stevie, who are enjoying the atmosphere, before saying loud enough, “I’m going to the restroom. Be right back.” 

They nod in acknowledgement and David starts maneuvering his way through the crowd, being jostled back and forth no matter how hard he tries to just slip through. When David makes it to the bathroom he locks himself in an empty stall and places a hand on his chest to feel his heart beating rapidly. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on the fact that he now has his own space in the stall, but he still feels suffocated. 

People keep filtering in and out of the bathroom and even though nobody can touch him it still feels like too much. His breathing quickens as he begins to cry. He pulls out his phone from his back pocket opening his messages to text Patrick and Stevie when he hears a familiar voice. 

“David? David are you in here?” Patrick calls out. 

David opens the door and sees far too many people in such a small bathroom. He quickly reaches out to grab Patrick’s hand and pulls him into the stall with him, locking the door. He wraps his arms around Patrick and grips tight to his shoulders. He presses his face into Patrick’s neck and breathes in his familiar scent. Patrick’s arms wind around his waist as he pulls David in even closer. 

Patrick can feel David’s staggered breaths on his neck and feels his body shake. Patrick thought he saw tears in the corners of David’s eyes and gets confirmation that David is crying when those tears land on his skin. 

“Baby, what’s going on?” Patrick asks concerned. 

David tilts his head slightly so his mouth is right next to Patrick’s ear to make sure he can hear him. “Too much. It’s too much. Too many people, too much noise.” Patrick rubs his hands up and down David’s back as David continues. “I can’t. I feel trapped. I don’t have space and I feel like I can’t breathe.” 

“Sorry should I step back and give you space?” Patrick wonders aloud. 

David gasps, “No” and wraps himself more tightly around Patrick. “No. You make it better. You separate me from them. You keep me safe. Please don’t let go.” 

Patrick shushes David, “I’m not going anywhere baby. I’m right here. I’ve got you.” 

They continue holding onto each other while Patrick asks, “Is there anything else I can do? What do you need?” 

David quietly sobs, “Home.” 

Patrick nods. He can do that. He can get David home. Keeping David tucked into his side; Patrick opens the door and leads the way out. Stevie is standing outside the bathroom, having been worried about how long David was gone. When she sees David’s face she begins walking in front of them trying to clear a small path through the crowd. 

When they step outside David tries to pull in a deep breath of the crisp night air. It does little to calm him but he keeps trying to breath slowly as they make their way to the car. Patrick reaches into his pocket and hands the keys off to Stevie before helping David into the back of the car. 

David stays attached to Patrick’s side as he buckles them both in. Stevie gets in the driver’s seat and looks back at them. “David, are you okay?” She asks. 

David quietly murmurs, “Home.” 

Stevie looks to Patrick and sees him nod, “He’ll be okay. Let’s just go home.” 

Stevie nods and starts the car before carefully driving them back to their house. When Stevie parks she looks back at Patrick again, unsure of what she should do. 

Patrick offers a small smile and says, “Stevie you can stay in the guest room. I’ll drive you back to yours tomorrow.” 

Stevie nods and gets out to help them inside. She holds the front door open as Patrick leads David inside. They make their way up the stairs where Stevie turns to the left towards the guest room and Patrick turns him and David towards the right to their room. 

Patrick sits David down on the end of their bed before stepping between his legs and crouching down. He meets David’s eyes and rests his hands on David’s thighs. 

“Hi love, we’re home now. How can I help?” Patrick rubs soothing circles into David’s thighs while David tries to figure out how to articulate what he needs. 

He murmurs, “Everything still feels too tight” while gripping on to his jacket. 

Patrick nods, “How about you change into some more comfortable clothes, would that help?” 

David stutters, “Yeah. Yeah that would help. Patrick?” Patrick hums to let David know he’s listening, “Can we take a bath?”

Patrick smiles softly, “Yeah baby, we can take a bath.” 

Patrick stands up and reaches out his hands to help David stand too. Once in the bathroom David sits on the closed toilet seat and watches Patrick start running the bath. Patrick sticks his hand under the tap and adjusts it trying to make sure the temperature is just right. 

Once the tub is full Patrick undresses before helping David up to undress as well. Patrick guides David into the tub before climbing in behind him. David leans his head back on Patrick’s chest while Patrick intertwines their hands together under the water. They lay like this for a little before Patrick starts washing himself and David, trying to rinse the club off of them both. David slowly relaxes into Patrick and by the time he’s done David is feeling a little better. 

Patrick dries them both off and changes them into comfy pajamas before curling up under the covers with David. Patrick wraps his arm around David’s waist and pulls him even closer into his chest before reaching for David’s hand. He rests their hands over David’s heart before drifting off to sleep. 

The next morning David wakes up to find out he’s alone in their bed. David pulls the covers around him tighter like a cocoon and lies still thinking about the night before. It’s not long before Patrick enters the room and sits next to David, resting his hand on David’s arm. 

David murmurs, “Morning.” 

“Good morning love. How do you feel?” Patrick asks gently. 

“Better. It’s gone back to more of a dull thrum of anxiety. What time is it?” David sits up concerned they are late. 

Patrick runs his fingers through David’s soft hair before replying, “Noon, but don’t worry. Roland picked Stevie up and brought her back home this morning and I called Twyla who put a sign up at the store saying we will be closed today.” 

David leans back against the pillows. Patrick settles next to him and continues playing with his hair. David looks away from Patrick and mutters, “You didn’t have to close the store. I’m okay.” 

Patrick hums quietly before saying, “Baby you haven’t had a panic attack like that in a long time.”

David sighs, knowing that Patrick’s right. Patrick brings his hand down to cup David’s cheek. “Do you mind me asking what you mean by gone back to a dull anxiety?” Patrick questions. 

David closes his eyes and says, “Um yeah that. I don’t know what happened. I woke up yesterday feeling anxious and it just kept building throughout the day. I don’t know why I was anxious in the first place; it’s stupid.”

“No David, how you feel isn’t stupid. I guess I’m just wondering why you didn’t say anything. We could’ve stayed home last night if you weren’t feeling well.” Patrick runs his thumb across David’s cheek, causing David to open his eyes. 

“I guess I thought it wasn’t a big deal because I didn’t have a reason to feel anxious and I kept telling myself I was fine and I kept trying to push through it thinking it would go away.” David rushes to say. 

“David I think you need to listen to your body. I know you don’t want your anxiety to interfere with your life, and I don’t want that for you either. But I also don’t want you to push yourself so far that you end up having a panic attack.” Patrick replies. 

David nods, “I’ll mention what happened to my therapist at my next appointment.” 

Patrick whispers, “Okay. I love you” before kissing David tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> Anxiety is always difficult, but I find I struggle with it even more when I can’t find a reason for feeling anxious. Lights will guide you home.


End file.
